


Overload

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Documentaries, burritos, and sex.





	Overload

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

He felt the strong foot rub his crotch again, and sighed in exasperation. He squirmed away from the errant foot and concentrated harder on the television. He had waited weeks for this documentary on Atlantis to come on. He had suffered Jack's sarcastic barbs, and Sam's snickering when he walked into her lab for more coffee, carrying his coffee mug with the picture of a pyramid on it. Oh ha ha. Damn Jack for telling her anyway, and damn himself for telling them about some of the rumors that circulated after his ill-fated speech before Catherine swooped him up on that cold rainy night. 

At least Teal'c hadn't made fun of him. Of course, he was off world right now... 

Daniel felt the foot slithering over his thighs once again. He turned to face the laughing eyes of his lover. "Jack! Come on!" 

"Come? Why, I'd LOVE to, Daniel, but you won't cooperate." Jack crossed his arms and slouched in his chair. Daniel couldn't take it. He burst out laughing. He imagined this was exactly what Jack's mother had put up with when she didn't let her son have his way. Daniel's laughter just made Jack slouch lower, and his pout segue into a scowl. 

The documentary went to commercial and Daniel reached down for a swig of beer. He really wanted another bite of burrito, but it appeared that a bored Jack had devoured every last one. Oh well, guess he'd have to get his protein another way tonight. Daniel smiled. Not that he'd let Jack know that anytime soon. 

As he leaned back, away from the coffee table, he felt hard legs wrap around him. Jack had stolen his seat, and now he was trying to steal his t-shirt. "Jaaaack." 

"If you give up the shirt, I'll be more cooperative when it comes back on," Jack wheedled. 

"Never give up, never surrender," he murmured, then he tickled Jack's feet. 

"Aw CRAP! Shit! Stop, Daniel!" Jack yanked his feet away and shoved Daniel to the other side of the couch, scrambling undignified to his own side. Breathing hard, he glared at his very own Dr. Evil. 

"You fight dirty! And you told me you hated that movie," he accused. 

"I did," Daniel reposted, "That's the only line I can remember. He said it enough." 

Jack huffed indignantly. "Well go ahead. Watch your stupid documentary. I've lost the mood anyway." He got to his feet and stomped angrily to the bedroom, pointedly slamming the door behind him. 

Fuck. Maybe he should go see if Jack...No! He was not going to give in. Jack had to learn to sit through a documentary. Daniel sat through his hockey games, and sports roundups. Well...not all of them. Sometimes he distracted Jack and Jack would always give in. Aw, damn it. He could teach this lesson another night. 

Obviously, Jack was slipping. If he'd used his eyes for something other than Daniel-watching, he would've seen the red light glowing on the VCR. Special Forces his ass. 

Daniel left the TV on and tip toed to the closed bedroom door. He gently turned the knob, and was almost knocked off his feet when the door jerked open. 

"You're such a sucker!" The gloating voice hooted. Daniel was pulled into the room and peeled of his t-shirt and sweats like a banana. Jack was already naked. He felt a hardness poking his stomach. He looked down. VERY hard. 

"Just what have you been doing in here?" He asked. 

Jack looked into his eyes. "Thinking of you," he said, huskily. Then he kissed Daniel firmly on the mouth, his hands clutching his favorite thing, Daniel's ass. Daniel opened his mouth, smiling when Jack took the bait, and his tongue eagerly pushed inside Daniel's mouth. Daniel bit down, holding it lightly with his teeth. He looked into sullen brown eyes, lifting his eyebrows, trying to get his point across. Then he shoved Jack onto the bed, making sure to release the tongue first. 

"You think I'd give in that easily?" 

"No," Jack pouted, "But I was hoping." 

Daniel looked down at his lover. That pout was so-o cute. Jack said he was the only one that had a kissable mouth that sulked so well and supposedly made grown bounty hunters think about keeping the deal still on the table. Daniel knew better. 

He watched the hairy, muscular chest move up and down with each quickened breath. Nipples that he loved to bite were stiff and hard. Long legs that could wrap around and STRAIN...Daniel felt lightheaded, looked down, and found the answer. 

Jack chuckled. "Looks like I'm not the only one who was thinking. Come here, you." Daniel looked up. Jack looked like a sex god, lounging back on the bed, eyes dark with lust, arms outstretched in seeming supplication. 

Daniel's feet were moving before his brain realized. He pounced. 

"Oof! Jesus, Daniel," Jack shouted, but his eyes were teasing. 

Daniel kissed Jack hard on the lips; tongue dueling with Jack's for a bit. The kiss was wet and hungry. Daniel wanted to kiss Jack forever, but he had other plans tonight. He moved away from Jack's mouth to plant kisses on Jack's forehead, nose, and surprisingly soft, yet still stubbled cheeks. He kissed Jack one more time on the mouth before moving down to his chest. He felt Jack's chest shake as he latched onto the achingly hard nipples, licking, biting, and sucking. 

"You're like a heat-seeking missile. You go for my targets every time." Jack chuckled, then moaned. "Not that I mind." 

Daniel looked up from the chest and smiled blindingly. "You know, I love you, don't you Jack?" 

Jack sucked in his breath. "You love to do that, don't you? I love you too, you impossible man." He dragged Daniel up for another passionate kiss, and then rolled him over onto his back. 

Daniel pushed back, pinioning Jack's arms above his head to the bed. "I wasn't finished." He smiled cheekily down at Jack. He moved back down toward the nipples, giving them each one last lick, then starting biting and laving Jack's nicely muscled abdomen. 

By this time, Jack's dick was hard as steel, and he was rubbing himself against Daniel's hip. Taking the hint, Daniel shimmied down his lover's body and ran a finger down the iron length. Jack hissed and arched into the stimulation. 

Daniel smiled and licked the head like he would an ice cream cone, lapping up the bitter liquid that appeared. Chocolate may taste better, but this was more fun because it had such a forbidden quality to it. He ran his tongue down the length, lapping at the jiggling balls, moving toward the crack in the ass cheeks. He moved his hand up to rub along the underside of the dick, feeling Jack shudder as he licked his ass hole at the same time. 

Then he saw the cheeks move and heard a wet pop. The smell was horrifying. He shot up, sputtering. 

"You farted in my face!" 

Jack rolled onto his side, his whole body suffused with red. 

"You and those DAMN burritos! And you even ate mine you prick! I skipped the documentary for THIS?" Daniel passed back in forth in front of the bed as he ranted. He glared at Jack's curled up body one last time, and stalked to the kitchen, still muttering under his breath. He rummaged around in the cupboard for Rolaids and GasEx. Finding the pills, he filled up a small glass of water. 

He was about to go back to the bedroom when he felt strong arms enclose him. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I'm sorry I ruined your documentary, and I'm sorry I...let one rip in your face." Jack's voice was soft with contrition and regret. It squeezed Daniel's heart. 

Putting the glass and pills down, he turned in Jack's arms and stuck his face in his neck. He kissed the skin soothingly. "I'm not mad at you...even if you did expel intestinal gas in my face at the assistance of MY bean burrito." 

Jack quivered with laughter, and finally let loose. "You certainly have a way with words," he chuckled out. He hugged Daniel close. "Oh, baby." 

Daniel felt the blush down to his toes. He hated when Jack called him that, but he also loved it too. It could sound so sweet. It constantly amazed him how sappy his gruff colonel could get. He pulled away from Jack, feeling ridiculously misty-eyed, and handed him the water and pills. Jack kissed Daniel on the nose in appreciation and obligingly swallowed the medicine. 

"These will take a while to kick in," Jack said. "Do you want to watch what's left of your show?" He smiled apologetically. 

Daniel smiled up at him, mischief dancing in his eyes. "It doesn't matter if we missed it. I'm taping it." 

"What!? You made me suffer through that...that BORING show even though you were TAPING it?" Jack was positively outraged. 

Daniel sniffed resentfully. "I suffer through YOUR shows. Why couldn't you watch one of mine," he spoke louder over Jack's protests, "All the way to the end?" Jack closed his mouth, sufficiently chastened. 

He sighed, "Jack, I know I don't watch ALL your stuff without bugging you, but I have watched some. You haven't returned the favor since we started this relationship. Sometimes, I wish we could go back to being friends just so I could see something to the end!" 

"That is NOT true, Daniel! I never let you finish anything even when he were just..." Jack faltered, seeing the triumph entering the blue eyes, "friends," he finished meekly. He knew when it was time to surrender. He kissed Daniel softly on the nose. 

"Okay, I get the point. Tomorrow we can watch the documentary all the way through and I won't do a thing but snuggle." 

Daniel gave him a warning glance, and Jack held up his hands in defeat. "I promise! No hands in the pants, footsie on the coffee table, or nuzzling at the neck. I'll just hold you." He looked pleadingly at Daniel. "I can hold you, can't I? No sitting in the chair all by my lonesome?" 

Daniel tried; he really did, but the soulful, beseeching brown eyes would be hard for the toughest General to resist. How else could Jack still be a Colonel, despite the shit he put General Hammond through? 

"No, no sitting by yourself. We can cuddle." He smiled at Jack, kissing him softly on the mouth. "But no more burritos! And..." he paused, watching the worry fill the now gloating, soulful brown eyes, "There's going to be a quiz, so YOU have to take notes."


End file.
